


Wait For Me There

by OreozFox



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: "Killua, Kurapika, Leorio... Mito-san, Ging, Kite... I'm really sorry, but this is it.I'm going to die."





	Wait For Me There

Gon clutched his right arm, gritting his teeth. His amber eyes glimmered with retaliation towards his attacker. There, standing over him with needles in hand, was Illumi.

“You actually think that killing me will make Killua like you, don't you?” Gon asked, letting out a bitter, mocking laugh and spitting out the metallic blood that welled in his mouth. “But the the truth is, even if you do, somebody will still be there for him!”

Illumi said nothing as he lifted his free hand, which had grown razor-sharp claws. He was a predator moving in for the kill and Gon was the prey.

Gon took a deep, shuddering breath, one that he knew would be his last. Killua, Kurapika, Leorio… Mito-san, Ging, Kite… I’m really sorry, but this is it.

I'm going to die.

Just as those thoughts ran through his mind, the silence around him was broken by the horrible, twisted sound of tearing flesh and cracking bones and the soft patter of blood droplets hitting the ground.

It was the sound of death.

Gon opened his eyes to see Illumi’s hand, soaked with dark crimson blood dripping sluggishly on to the ground and on Gon’s knees, just inches from his face. So close that Illumi's claws were almost touching him. He was uninjured. If that blood isn't mine, then whose…?

It only took one upward glance for the raven-haired boy's question to be answered. His blood turned to ice in his veins.

Illumi's hand was protruding from someone's back. He saw a baggy white shirt stained red. He saw blue sparks dying in the air. He saw spiky silver hair. 

Gon eyes widened in horror as another dozen droplets of Killua’s blood pattered onto his knees.

Ilumi stepped back in shock, tearing his hand from Killua's core, allowing the boy to slowly fall backwards and collapse into Gon’s arms.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Gon whispered as the grass around them turned red from the blood spilling from Killua's chest and mouth. Hot tears began to cloud Gon’s vision. “K-K-Killua… p-please don't go…”

Killua slowly opened his eyes, which almost looked glazed over. He coughed up another spurt of blood and placed his hand over his wound, letting it seep between his fingers. “Heh.. do I really have a choice…?”

Gon gripped Killua's free hand in desperation. “W-We still have so much to do! So many adventures to go on! So m-many adventures…” he sniffed, letting shimmering teardrops fall onto his friend’s pale face. He wished Illumi had killed him instead.

As if hearing his thoughts,Killua squeezed Gon’s hand back. “This isn't your fault, Gon. I'm ready. Alluka is safe with your aunt, where I know she'll be taken care of, and you're still alive. I think I’ve succeeded.” He chuckled. “Ah, who am I kidding. I'm actually kind of scared. I mean, I know I’ve succeeded and all, I just said that, but… I don't want to die.” He looked up at Gon, his azure eyes filled with emotion. “But I'm happy.”

Gon sobbed quietly. He knew that Killua was living in his final moments. There was nothing he could do. “K-K-Killua?”

“Yeah?”

“Wh-when you go… whatever comes after… wait for me there, okay?”

Killua smiled softly. He was crying too.

“I’ll be there to greet you when the time comes. I promise.”


End file.
